Me, You, and the Baby
by I Ship Kick
Summary: So, here's how the story goes, the gang is all dead; besides Kim, Jack, and Kim's sister, Katy. The killers are still looking for the trio. Throughout many twists, turns, pregnancies, crazy parents, and killings, will Kick make it out alive? Or will one half of the couple be killed? Kick. Re-write of old story with same title; just making it much better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It of anything else with a * by it**

Jack's POV:

"And Donna's face when you said you didn't wanna go out with her; pure perfection!" Kim said, trying to get air back in her lungs from all of the laughing.

We were talking about how Donna Tobin; yeah you know the girl with fantastic legs and the French braid? She asked me out for like the thirtieth time today and I said the same thing, maybe I'll go out with you after have more than 50 calories in a meal. I mean how do you live off of 3 Saltine* crackers and a Coke Zero*? Not my problem.

Anyhow, Kim and I just finished our Saturday practice at the dojo. It's usually not open on Saturdays but since Ruby trusts his star pupils, we both got our own key. Kim and the guys were all meeting at Jerry's house for a hangout session to start the perfect winter break. Kim and I were driving to pick up Milton.

When the two of us got out of the car, Kim reached her hand to press the doorbell when she saw the door was open. "What the heck? The Krupnicks never leave their door open; they're like the safest people on the planet!" She said, stepping in. "Milton? Mr. David? Mrs. Molly? Is anyone home?" I went into the living room and Kim went in the kitchen. I heard a loud gasp and a shaky, "JACK!" and I knew something was wrong. I ran to the kitchen entrance and stopped as soon as I got in there; horrified at the sight in front of me.

Kim was on the floor next to a tied up Julie and Krupnick family. "Jack, they're gone; all of them, they're gone." I went and comforted her I looked around to see who might have done this. I looked on the refrigerator and it said, 'Careful with your friends Brewer, you never know who'll be next.' "Kim, we have to go, we have to go get Jerry and Rudy." She looked up with tears in her eyes when the saw the message. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up with her. "Jerry only lives a block from here, let's go!"

When we got to the Martinez house, we saw the same thing; except Grace was in Julie's spot and there were a lot more people. We sped to Rudy's house to see that he was slipping away. His last breaths were near as she slowly saw the life begin to drain out of his pain filled eyes. "Kim go, get Kathryn. They said she was next." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Crap, Katy's in danger!

Kim's POV:

Oh my God, they can't kill Katy; she's the only family that I have left! You see, both my parents died when I was turned 15 and they had Kathryn a month before their death. So, here I am now, almost 18 years old, taking care of my almost three year old sister. (Katy is a nickname for Kathryn)

Most of Seaford knew about my situation and the whole town did all they could to take care of Katy and I. After my parent's funeral, they got us and apartment, where Jack ended up moving in after the second week and he's been there ever since. I know you're thinking, "Why would his parent's let him live with me?" Well, Jack and his parents have never gotten along and his parents are also super rich. So, they thought I was some cheap gold digger and because the first time they saw me I was with Katy, by myself, they just assumed that I wanted to tie Jack down to Katy and I. I wanted Jack to be with me, I always have but he'd never want me. He's too perfect; he's kind and sweet and loyal and super duper –

"Kim, get out, we're here." Jack said, snapping me out of my Jack-induced day dream.

I hoped out of Jack's GMC Sierra* and sprinted to our apartment door. I ran up to Katy's room and opened the door and screamed at what I saw. I saw Katy's babysitter, Anya on the floor with a knife in her chest. There was blood all around her body and her eyes were still open.

When I came back to reality, a sleeping, breathing Katy was in my arms and I was in Jack's. "Kim, there are still people in the house; we have to go, now!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. Everything was going smoothly until we were getting into the car. About five guys in all black came out of my house and started shooting at us. "KIM! Get in the car; I'll cover you; you gotta get out of here!" Jack screamed, using his body as a shield for Katy and I. I climbed into the passenger seat and handed Katy to Jack so I could climb in the driver's seat and Jack in the passenger's and we could leave with minimal damage.

Jack got in and put Katy in her car seat as I frantically drove out of the driveway. The men were still shooting at the car until we were out of sight.

"Drive to San Jose. Go to a shell station there. I'll fill up and start driving then." Jack said, seriously. I followed his directions, until we reached San Jose, and pulled over to fill up his truck with gas.

"Jack, where are we going?" I asked. "I don't know. Get in the passenger's seat or in the back." He said, still serious. Jack was _never_ serious with me. "But Jack–"I started. "KIM, GET YOUR DUMB ASS OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!" He yelled.

I froze in my spot as tears welled up in my eyes. Yelling was one thing but he cursed at me and called me dumb. He knows that I _detest_ being called dumb!

"YOU KNOW WHAT JACK, FINE I'LL MOVE. BUT I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO STUPID AND BEING AFRAID BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL ALL OF THE PEOPLE WE LOVE!" I screamed at him, climbing out of the car and going into the store.

"Kim, Kimmy wait." Jack said, grabbing my waist and turning me around. By that time, there were hot tears streaming down my face. "Kim, I didn't mean it, I swear. I'm just trying t make sure that we get out of here alive. I've already lost so much; I'm not strong enough to lose you and Katy too."

I spun on my heel and got us a couple of honey buns and juice bottles for the road.

When I was walking back to the truck, Jack was putting the gas nozzle away and was about to get into the car. I jogged over to him. I gave him a bear hug and nuzzled my head into his chest simultaneously and said, "I forgive you." He chuckled and we got into the car, ready for whatever was ahead of us.

He turned on the radio and I started singing Wrecking Ball. Then, Clarity started playing when Jack's phone started ringing.

I gave Jack a questionable look before answering.

"Hi, Kimmy." A familiar, feminine voice said.

"MOM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS! I'M DOING A COVER CONTEST FOR THIS STORY AND FIX ME! PLEASE, PLEASE PM ME SOMETHING!**

Kim's POV:

"Mom, why the fuck are you calling Jack from _his_ mother's phone? You know what? Scratch that! Why the hell are you even _alive_?" I asked angrily.

"Kimmy, your fathers dead and I–" She started. "Now shit my father is dead mom, he's been dead for the past two years! What bullshit do you have to tell me now?" I interrupted her. "Kimberly, shut up and listen!" She said.

"Your father was murdered today. They almost killed me too. They are upset about some uh, _fines_ you father and I owed them. So, both you and Jack are going into hiding so y'all can be safe. The reason that your father and I left is because we work for the CIA and we had to disappear for you to have a better childhood. But, they've found out about you and Jack. Jackson, I know you and your parents have never had a very sturdy relationship because they have never been in your life. Their absence is also the result of their jobs at the CIA. Jessica, John, Kirk, and I all owe the same dues to the same men and now, they want us to crack. The only way that we will crack is if you all are dead. You will meet us at the Santa Monica pier in five hours. If you are still in Seaford, go to the McDonalds by the school and there will be a dark gray Dodge Charger. The GPS will already have the location programmed in it. Kimmy, your father and I have never stopped loving you and Kathryn. Get to the McDonalds within five minutes. I'll see you later Kim." She said.

Jack's POV:

"So, Kim, what do you wanna do? I say we listen to your mom and go." I said. I looked at her and she just nodded, pale-faced. I grabbed her hand to snap her out of her trance and said, "Everything's gonna be alright, Kim, I promise."

I held her hand for the rest of the ride to the McDonalds. When we pulled into the parking lot, Kim finally spoke. "What the hell are we doing, Jack? We have a baby! I mean, we've always had her but now our lives are in danger! People are trying to kill us! And we can't do anything about it."

I was conjuring up things to say to her when I got it! "Kim, I get it, I know people are trying to kill us but, we're Kim and Jack. We will always stick together and nothing will be able to tear us apart." And with that, I got out of the truck and got Katy out of the back before going to get some food.

"Daddy," A cute little voice said. Yes, Katy called Kim and I, Mommy and Daddy. Since her parents were 'dead,' we were her mother and father. "Yes, Princess." I answered, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I want some eat-eat." She said, making me chuckle. She's just so adorable. "Do you want chicken nuggets or a cheeseburger?" I asked her. "Nuggets with honey mustard sauce and chocolate milk, please. Where's mommy?" She said. Um, Mommy is in the car. We got a new car Katy! Are you excited?" I asked her, hiding the real reason. "Is it for mommy's birthday in six days?" She asked, eyes shining with hope.

I was about to answer when Kim busted through the door. "Jack, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" She said, giving Katy a kiss before scurrying off.

Kim's POV:

Holy shit! What the fuck is wrong with me?

I frantically opened all three boxes before I peed. I put the boxes back in my purse because I didn't think enough to put them in the trash. I washed my hands before going back out to meet Jack and Katy.

"Can I have a Premium Crispy Chicken Club Sandwich meal? I want a medium combo with a sweet tea. And then, can I have a Bacon Habanero Ranch Quarter Pounder meal? Make it a large combo with a Coke. I also want another Bacon Habanero Ranch Quarter Pounder, but just the sandwich. And then, can she get a Happy Meal with nuggets, chocolate milk, caramel for the apples, and honey mustard sauce, please?" Jack said, knowing my meal, exactly how I wanted it.

"Then we'll have 2 M&M Mc Flurries also." I said, taking Katy from Jack. "We'll be in the new car, Jack." I said, walking out.

I turned the car on, after buckling Katy in, and drove around to the dumpster. I took all three boxes out of my purse and opened each of them with shaky hands. Each stick displayed the same message, POSITIVE. The last pregnancy said that I was about fourteen weeks along. I angrily threw each of the boxes in the dumpster and drove back around to pick Jack up at the door. I got in the back with Katy as Jack got in.

He turned around and passed the food out before saying something when our drive began.

After I was done eating, he turned around for the second time, smiled and said, "Get some sleep, Kimmy." And since Jack was the 'boss,' I happily did what he told me.

* * *

"Mommy, wake up. Daddy said we're here!" Katy said, screaming. I groaned, sitting up. The sun was setting and we were at the Santa Monica pier. I looked behind me and saw Jack pushing one of the strollers that they sold here. In his other hand, he had a tray with ice cream in it. When he got back to the car, he lifted Katy off of me and put her in her stroller, handing her the smaller ice cream cone as he strapped her in. I got out of the car and leaned on Jack's shoulder. He slung an arm around my shoulder and gave me my ice cream as we started to walk. "Thank you. You're the bestest best friend a girl could ask for." I said giggling, taking the ice cream.

As we were walking, trying to find our parents, Jack and I were eating my favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip. Then, a thought popped in my head. "You didn't break our tradition?" I asked, more than said. "Yeah, who wouldn't want to share the same ice cream cone with you, Kim? And plus yours and Katy's birthdays are in six days and birthday time is not tradition breaking time; no matter what the circumstances are."

Every Friday, Jack, Katy, and I go get our favorite ice cream. Last week, it was Katy's favorite ice cream and next week its Jack's. But, Katy and I also have the same birthday, on Halloween. I know; spooky, right? We barely have the same birthday; she was born at 12:07 AM and I was born at 11:56 PM! There's almost a complete day in between our birthdays; but we love sharing the day, so far.

We continued to walk when Katy's cone fell on the concrete. I braced myself for the expected hissy fit that didn't happen. I peered over Jacks shoulder and saw a sleeping toddler. I giggled, burying my face back into Jack's back. I smiled at the rumbling feeling that his body made when he laughed. I started to doze off a bit before Jack said something that made me deliver a menacing glare. "I think I see our moms."


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV:

"Kimberly!" Jack mother yelled, as we got closer. When we finally reached our parents I was hugged by my mother and Jack's as well. "No disrespect intended but, why are you hugging me Jamie, you hate me!" I said, confused. "I never hated you; I was trying to keep you and Jack apart so the killers would have a harder time finding you! You can ask your mother, who I'm not sure that you trust, I like your spunk Kim. You have taken care of my son when I wasn't around; for that, I owe you my life." She gave me a bigger hug as a smile at Jack, who was behind her.

*Time Skip*

It was a couple of hours later and Katy was off to bed, for good this time. But, we left the pier after like five minutes so we could get something else to eat. After our delicious pizza stop, Jack was driving behind our moms so we could go to their house in Santa Ana and get some information about the people who were after us.

When we got there, I was shocked to see their house. It was huge and gorgeous. Jamie and I were getting along rather well and were packing food for our four day journey to our new house in Raleigh, North Carolina. Jamie took all of the food from me and walked off to a foreign place for the third time. I got curious and followed her to and icy blue Honda Odyssey. She was packing the food into a cooler in the cargo area. She looked up, saw me, and gave me a pained smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her. "Well, I have just met my future daughter in law and I love her. I just met my granddaughter just to have her take away from me. I just got my son back and he's about to leave me." She said, letting a tear fall from her face. I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to the punch. "In about 5 to 10 minutes, some men are going to show up at our house. We're sending Megan, our maid, to the door and she will invite them in. When they get past her, the men are going to be looking for you and Jack. Kathy and I are going to speed off and Megan will say that you and Jack have gotten away and that Kathy and I are on our way to the CIA headquarters. They are going to come after the car that we are in so that you all can get away safely. We are going to disappear, but, we will come to your new place and live have our happily ever after. This minivan is for you and Jack to make it safely to your destinations. You two have to live a better life than your parents and I have. I love you; tell Jack the same. I wish you all the best." She said, pulling me into a big hug. She pulled away first before finishing her speech. "There is an envelope in the glove compartment; open it after you arrive at tonight's hotel. It has everything that you all will need to make it through this mission." And with that, she walked away. I stayed out in the garage and looked at what was already in the van. There was a little pink, Hello Kitty suitcase that said, "Katy." Then, there was a bigger, turquoise one that said, "Kim." Finally there was another bigger one, except it was red that said, "Jack." I smiled, closed the trunk, and went back inside.

I was quiet as we all sat down to eat dinner together, for the last time. Jack had just told our mothers a joke when the doorbell rang.

My mom got up and smiled saying, "Guys, come with me! I have to show you all something." I picked up Katy and Jack slung an arm around my shoulder as we walked to the garage.

"Okay, there are some really bad men at the door. And Jamie and I have to go so that you three can get out safely. There's a packet in the glove compartment that has all of the information and supplies that you will need. There are four locations in the GPS and follow those ad you will be fine for a little while. Guys, we love you and we're deeply sorry that you have to suffer from our actions." I let a single tear fall from my eye before my mother pulled me and Katy into a hug.

"I really love you two and I wish that I could have been in your life more but there's manila folder with a pleasant surprise in that envelope. Don't open the folder until you are safely at the hotel. I'm going to miss my sweet Kimmy." She gave me a big, motherly kiss on my forehead.

Jamie came over and gave basically the same speech. I put Katy in her car seat and started the car as I waited for Jack.

When he gave in, he had finally let one tear slip; he quickly wiped it away and put on his 'I'm the boss face.' "They said don't leave until we hear an explosion or series of gunshots after their departure." He said, showing no emotion.

"Jack, we're gonna be okay, right? I mean we have to be okay. Please just tell me I'm right, Jack." I said, my voice breaking voice and more with each word.

He took my hand in his and gave be a genuine smile. "We're Kim and Jack for Christ's sake! Of course it'll be fine. But, it's gonna be tough and you can't lose hope because if you do, then I do."

We were just staring into each other's eyes when he heard a big explosion. My head and heart dropped at the sound before Jack said something that lifted them back up. "Hey Kim, weren't there 5 cars? If both our moms took one car, where's the other one?"

I smiled and said, "That means at least one of them got away!"

Jack started the car and after we safely got on the interstate, I took one of two FAT envelopes out of the glove compartment; I could've sworn that they said there was _one_ not two! Jesus, this is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

The envelopes were numbered. First, I opened number one. Of course, there was a letter.

_Dear Kim and Jack, if you are reading this, at least one of us is dead. This pack contains all of your background information that you will need for the place where you are going._

_For starters, the man who is trying to kill you is not only getting revenge on us but also on the Bobby Wasabi dojo. We owe his some money because he helped us take down a gang in the inner city of Chicago. The CIA refused to pay them back and we don't have the means to pay him 3 million dollars. He had a son, named Ricky Weaver. He was publically humiliated by a blonde ninja throwing him into a table and the moment was caught on camera. It supposedly ruined his career; after everyone saw how weak he was. They are broke, now; they've lost everything. Now, they want to rip everything from the people who took it from them. On the back of this page, there are your driving locations for this trip. The final location is where you will stay permanently. _

_We love you all dearly and we wish we were there with you right now. Stay strong._

I flipped the paper over and saw our locations for the next five days. That means that we'll be at our new place the day before our birthday!

_Santa Ana to Los Angeles, California: 1 Hour (12336 Baja Panorama, Santa Ana, California to The Ritz-Carlton, Los Angeles)_

_Los Angeles to Phoenix, Arizona: 6 Hours (The Ritz-Carlton, Los Angeles to The Ritz-Carlton, Phoenix)_

_Phoenix to Dallas, Texas: 15 Hours (The Ritz-Carlton, Phoenix to The Ritz-Carlton, Dallas)_

_Dallas to Atlanta, Georgia: 12 Hours (The Ritz-Carlton, Dallas to The Ritz-Carlton, Atlanta)_

_Atlanta to Raleigh, North Carolina: 6 Hours (The Ritz-Carlton, Atlanta to 1022 Marlowe Road Raleigh, North Carolina)_

I went through the rest of the papers and saw that I owned a bakery called, Holy Cannoli. Jack owned a dojo called, Brewer's Black Belts. And Katy went to the most prestigious, Lutheran school in North Carolina! It's called St. David's School and boy, is it expensive!

In the bloated envelope, there were debit cards and cash that could last us for an eternity! I pulled out a thin piece of paper and gasped at the sight of it; it was a marriage license! It said and I quote "_I, Craig Carter, hereby certify that on the 11__th__ day of January two thousand fourteen at First Baptist Church of Seaford, Jackson Michael Brewer and Kimberly Anne Crawford were united in marriage, in accordance with the license issued by the Clerk of Orphans' Court of Seaford County, California, numbered 33574289."_ I stared at it in awe before I spoke again.

"Jack, we have to get married on January 11, 2014. That's what this paper says. Oh my God, I have to get a dress, shoes; everything!" I continued to ramble and when I looked up again, we were in the hotel parking lot. I turned my head to find a seat that didn't have Jack on it. I assumed he had gone inside to check us in. I got out of the car and picked up Katy when Jack came out with the bell hop cart and started unpacking the things in the trunk of our minivan.

"Jack?! How are you staying calm? We just found out we are getting married!" I asked, still panicking.

"Your mom told me back at the house. She gave me the rings and everything. There's another surprise too. I can't tell you until we are upstairs. It turns out our rents rented out the whole top floor!" Jack said. "Aren't you gonna ride?" Jack asked, motioning to the cart.

"Well of course, I was just waiting for the invitation." I said, getting on with Katy.

Jack took us up to the room then he went to return the cart and get some snacks from the car. I put Katy on the bed so that I could get ready to go to sleep. When I looked in the bathroom's mirror, I blushed when I remembered what I was wearing; everything that I had on belonged to Jack. From the sweatshirt down to his old, burgundy chucks; they were all Jack's, except for my pants. I was wear an old, plain, black tee shirt that was tucked into high waisted jean shorts. I had his black and white, plaid, flannel button down tied around my waist and was wearing his shoes from the fifth grade.

I was so absorbed in his clothes that I didn't even hear him coming back to the room. When I walked out of the bathroom, he was trying to set up a play pen that doubled as a bed for Katy. I giggled and secured every part in one swift move. "What? How? Never mind." Jack said, groaning and going to the bathroom.

As I was getting ready for bed, I realized that I didn't have any bottoms. I was about to call him to ask for some PJs when he came out of the bathroom and threw his t-shirt at me. "Thanks, Jack."

After I put his shirt on, like most of his shirts, it came down to my mid thigh. I took off my shorts and opened the door and saw the sweetest sight; Jack putting Katy to bed.

Normally, she wouldn't go to bed without me, but I guess today is different. He gently put her in the play pen and gave her a kiss on her forehead before getting into bed.

I walked out and got in bed beside him; with my back facing him. I felt the bed shift before Jack nuzzled his face into my neck. I giggled and cuddled further into him. "So, Kimberly Anne Brewer; I've always liked that name, you know." Jack said, kissing the back of my forehead.

That's what Jack and I did, we had these random couple moments and they were my favorite! And then- I heard light, adorable snoring before I decided it was time for bed.

I hoped to dream a dream with Jack in it; I got Jack, but I also got a lot worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Dream: Her POV

"Come on Kim, you know you want this. Every girl just wants a good fuck. You've wanted me since you dissed me for Jack. And now, I'm gonna get what I've always wanted." He said.

"Stop, please, just leave me alone; I gotta get home to Katy." I said, trying to push past him.

He grabbed by waist and I kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran past him, out the door. I didn't even know where I was going; my feet just took me where I knew I needed to be.

I knocked on the door, loudly before he came, dressed in only pajama pants and kissed him. I knew I shouldn't be doing this because I was extremely intoxicated at the moment but, I couldn't resist another moment without his lips on mine. I pulled away and looked deep into his eyes before he reconnected our lips and pulled me inside.

Kim's POV (not the dream):

I shot up in bed. The dream was finally complete! I had been having that same dream for the past four months and I always woke up before I saw the face! But this time was different, I saw the face and I _finally_ knew who the father of my baby was; it was Jack.

Oh my God, how am I going to tell him? He's gonna flip his shit! He doesn't even know about the sex that we had! He's definitely not gonna believe that the baby is his!

I lay back down before I heard the most attractive voice ever; Jack's sleepy voice. "What's wrong, Buttercup?" Jack said, here he goes again showing mixed signals; giving me cute little pet names! "I'm pregnant." I said. "I know," he replied, pulling my body into his. "The baby is yours," I continued. "I know that as well." He plainly stated.

I turned around quickly and looked up at his flawless face. "But, how?" I asked, confused. "You've changed Kim; even if it's the slightest change, I have noticed. You're eating more and you've grown a little bit. I notice everything about you." He said, mumbling the last part. I looked up where his brown orbs met my hazel ones and just stared; I stared in awe because I realized that the intimate gestures were for a reason, he loved me; he still loves me!

*Time Skip*

"JAAAAAACK!"I screamed, I shot up from my sleep, screaming.

A panicked and disheveled Jack sat up quickly and stared at me wildly. He sighed when our eyes made contact. We got lost in each others' eyes.

"Bad dream?" Jack asked; basically reading my mind. "Yeah." I replied, breaking eye contact and hoping he wouldn't ask what was wrong.

"What was it about? And don't say nothing because I will tickle it the answer out of you if I have to." I giggled at his response.

I took a dead breath before I started. "Well, it was basically a hybrid of all of the bad things that could happen to me." I turned over and looked to see if he wanted me to continue. "Well, first it was the gang, but with blood covering their bodies. And then, they came after Katy; and they got her and said they were taking her to the person who killed them so she could experience the pain that she was supposed to feel. And then, it skipped forward and Katy had a knife in her head and they were stabbing you over and over. And when I asked them to stop you told me no because you wouldn't let them hurt me. Then, your body went limp and they cut our baby out and killed it; right in front of me. That's when I woke up." I said. I was bawling now, and it was unusually hard for Jack to calm me down.

"Kim, Kimmy it's going to be fine. Our little family will be perfectly fine, I promise. I will do any and everything to keep you, Katy, and the baby safe. In fact, I have already made a doctor's appointment for you and the baby when we get to our destination." Jack said, pulling me into his body.

I immediately relaxed at the sudden comfort. I yawned and struggled to keep my eyes open; terrified at what could be taunting me in my dreams. "Go to bed, Mrs. Brewer." Jack said, chuckling.

"We aren't married yet, Mr. Brewer, just engaged." I replied snuggling into his chest and sticking my leg in between his.

"Seriously, get to bed we both have to drive three hours to a foreign place tomorrow." Jack said.

I sighed and concentrated on Jack's steady heartbeat; instantly knocking me out.

*Time Skip*

We have finally arrived at our new place! It s beautiful!

With each and every stop that we had made, Jack had done something sweet for Katy and me. In Phoenix, he took us to the zoo. I know it sounds like it's not a big deal but Katy had never been before. And in Dallas, he paid for a spa day, because he thought that driving for fifteen hours was too much stress on me and the baby. Then, after we drove twelve to get to Atlanta, he took us all Six Flags. He hadn't done anything today yet, and I was hoping that he wouldn't. I am so tired, I just can't let his overprotective butt know.

I pull a sleeping Katy out of the car and go into the living room and lay Katy down on one leg on the mattress, before heading to the other side and falling asleep before my body makes contact with the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim's POV:

I wake up in the middle of a large, comfy bed. I looked to my right, expecting to see Jack's face when I saw a note instead.

_Kim, if you're reading this, I'm up making your birthday breakfast. When you get up, please can Katy washed up ad everything; I wanted to let you all sleep in for your special day! Love you, Jack._

I smiled at the note; mainly because he ended the note with a heart and a smiley face, he never does that.

I climbed out of our bed and gasped at the sight of our whole room; it was beautiful. The huge room had marble floors with a large rug underneath the bed. Across from our bed was a brown love seat. And above that was a 60-inch flat screen TV. There was a brick wall with a fireplace built into it. And behind the wall was the entrance to the balcony doors with ceiling to floor windows. On the side opposite the fireplace was two doors. I saw that one door led to the bathroom and the other led to a huge wall in closet!

I just stood in front to the closet in awe before squealing like the little kid I was to wake up.

I walked out of my room and went across the hall to a room where the door was half open. I poked my head in and saw my little angel sleeping in her house. I did a double take smiled. Her bed was a house and where the door was supposed to be, that's where she got in! It was probably the cutest thing I had seen.

I put my arms in and shook her gently until she woke up. "Happy birthday, Angel." I whispered.

She gave me a sleepy lopsided smile before she said, "Happy birthday, Mommy." I pulled her out of her bed and carried her to her closet.

When I opened it, a note fell out. _Happy birthday to my two girls. Mommy loves you and here's your birthday outfits!_ (A/N: Clothes and house links on my profile)

*Time Skip*

Jack's POV:

I was downstairs making chocolate chip waffles. They were Kim and Katy's favorites. However, like every birthday, we had chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and marshmallows for toppings.

I had already taken a shower and gotten dressed and was waiting for Kim to come down stairs. When I looked in the closet this morning, my mom let one outfit and a note telling me to make my style more mature and Supra-less. Supras were my favorite shoes! (A/N: New outfits! Link on profile!)

In our kitchen, there was a chalkboard fridge. Our moms had done some serious planning because there was already a list of things for us to do.

At 10:00 we had to go to our working shops (Brewer's Black Belts and Holy Canoli)

At 11, people would start coming in for staff interviews

At 4, we had to meet with the wedding planner

At 6, we had dinner at Saint-Jacques French Cuisine

At 7:30, we had to get dressed for Halloween

At 8, we'd start trick or treating

She also said that there would be men decorating the outside of you house throughout the day.

Monday morning at 8:00 AM, we had a meeting with the Board at St. David's School to see if Katy was smart enough to get in. She's only 3 and she is starting to read books on a first grade level. Kim and I wanted to make sure she could fulfill any of her dreams with a solid education.

I had just set everything out and was about to check on Kim because she has her doctor's appointment in an hour, at 9:00.

*Time Skip*

Kim's POV:

Jack and I had just signed in at Kamm McKenzie, our OB/GYN. I was all excited and jittery to find out more about my baby. I wanted to make sure that I was doing everything right. I had started taking prenatal vitamins when I had first thought that I was pregnant; I guess my worrying paid off!

I tried to calm myself by taking my mind off of the baby and start to focus on other things, like our house. Our house was so beautiful! Well, at least the five rooms that I got to see. I saw my room, Katy's room, the kitchen, dining room, and got a glimpse of the living room before I was hurried out of the house. I was so mad! I feel like my mom's been stalking me on Pinterest because everything is how I want it to be, so far at least.

"Kimberly Brewer?" I petite nurse asked with a smile on her face. I looked at Jack and stood up, grabbing his hand as he picked a now sleeping Katy up.

"Hello, Mrs. Brewer. My name is Kristen, I'm going to need you to stand on the scale then come over to this wall so I can take your height." She said, sweetly. (Emma Roberts)

I was really hesitant to step on the scale at first because I knew that I had gained a lot of weight. I put one foot on the cool metal and closed my eyes before gently placing my other foot on the apparatus. I cracked one eye open signed in relief; only 124, I'm normally 115. I waited for Kristen to finish writing the numbers down before stepping off of the scale and heading to the wall so she could see how short I was.

It wasn't until she lifted her arm to check my miniature stature that I realized that she had a baby bump. "How far a long are you?" I blurted out without thinking. I quickly shot my hand over my mouth.

She giggled, jotting down my numbers on her notepad. "26 weeks, it's a boy; a second for us." She said, smiling widely.

"Well, congratulations." I said."Your husband must be very excited." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so. The oldest doesn't want another little brother," She continued, giddily.

"Let's go into this room and I'll be right back with the packet you have to fill out." She said, leaving.

When she came back, I filled out the packet and handed it back to her. When she came back, she drew my blood to make sure my kid had all that she or he needed. Then, I waited for the real doctor to come in.

After five grueling minutes, Doctor Clarke came in. She had blonde hair and grayish eyes; all in all, she was beautiful (Ellen Pompeo from Grey's Anatomy) "Hello Kim! I'm Dr. Lydia Clarke. I'll be your obstetrician and gynecologist from here on out. I see that you are just now moving to Raleigh, how do you like it so far?" She said, wheeling a large machine in behind her.

"Um, it's nice I guess. We got in around noon yesterday and the first thing we did was drive straight here, so Jack and I haven't really had the chance to explore the city." I said.

"Okay, well, I'm going to need you to lie down on your back and pull your shirt up for me, I'm going to rub the gel across your stomach so that we can commence the ultrasound." She started. "Oh, did you have a doctor in your hometown?" She asked. I shook my head, before looking at the ground. "So, for 20 weeks you've been carrying a baby and didn't even go to the doctor?" She asked.

My head popped up at the number that she just gave. "20 weeks? What do you mean? The test said that I was only 14 weeks!" I said, flabbergasted.

She turned off the lights and turned on a small lamp in the corner next to Jack. "Well, let's take a look at that baby!" Dr. Clarke said putting a device up to my stomach. I hadn't even known she put the gel on me. She then turned on the screen where the baby appeared and when I got to hear the baby's heartbeat. "Well, you know the thumping sound is the baby's heart beat; however, this heart beat seems to be too frequent, almost like there are two babies." She said, moving the wand. "Oh my! That's why the heartbeat sounded duplicated; because it is! You're having twins, Kim!" She said.

And that's when the darkness took over.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim's POV:

My eyes fluttered open; only to see a very worried Jack and a chuckling doctor.

"Kimmy, are you okay?" Jack asked, worriedly. I giggled at his adorableness before nodding.

Dr. Clarke cleared her throat, getting our attention. "As I was saying before you blacked out, you are having twins. I have a few questions for you though." She started I nodded my head, gesturing for her to continue. "Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins? They are essential for your baby." I nodded again. "You are halfway through your pregnancy, and you are baring two children, however, you are shockingly thin. I'm slightly worried about the nourishment of your children. Have you still been eating regularly?"

I sighed, knowing that she and Jack might be a little disappointed with my answer. "Well, at the beginning of the pregnancy, I missed a couple of meals; like, I wouldn't eat breakfast or lunch. But, I always ate dinner. I'm just get too busy with all of the activities I was involved in back home. But, ever since I stopped with everything, I've been eating normally, if not more than average. I just have an extremely fast metabolism because I'm always moving around." I added a nervous chuckle in because I saw the look that Jack had given me.

"Well, I guess that's okay. But, I want to inform you that you can't eat or drink unhealthy things. Everything that goes into your body, your babies get first dibs on everything. So, just keep that in mind." Jack and I nodded again. "Well, your next appointment is in four weeks, we should be able to see what the sexes of the babies are then. Oh, and Kim, happy birthday." She said, before walking out.

I took the keys and Katy from Jack and headed out to the car. I turned on Veggie Tales for her before getting into the car myself.

I slipped into a daze about what our life would be at once Jack and I had these two kids. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that we had arrived at our businesses! I turned to face Jack, who had a smirk on his face. "How long have we been here, Jack?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"Long enough to let our little girl fall asleep." Jack said, chuckling.

"Well, since we have a meeting at four, we should leave at three thirty to meet the planner. So, make sure you're back here by then okay?" I asked, turning around and heading to my bakery.

"Well, that shouldn't be so hard since I'll be right across the street." Jack said, laughing even harder. I turned around and saw his giant sign on the building across the street.

"Shut up, Jackson. You have Katy by the way." I said, turning back around and heading to the door. I bent down to get the key under the mat.

(A/N: the link to see what Katy looks like is on my profile)

I unlocked the door and gasped; the bakery was beautiful. (A/N: On profile!) I sighed, smiling, while taking in the beautiful sight.

I was bought out of my temporary daze when a bell went off, signaling that someone had arrived.

"Hello, I'm Courtney Dixon, I'm looking for a baking job. I made an appointment with a Kim Brewer?" A girl asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yes, I'm Kim. So what makes you want to work at Holy Cannoli?" I asked. That's where all the interviews started.

* * *

So, those interviews went extremely well! I am about to lock up the shop, I'm so excited; I got so much accomplished today! I hired three people.

I hired the first girl. (A/N: She's Dove Cameron; love her to death!) Her name is Ryleigh, but she goes by Ry. She's a senior in college and she is getting her master's in Culinary Arts. She's engaged to a man names Ryan. (A/N: Ryan McCartan) Apparently, he was across the street trying to get a job at Jack's place; where he is now the assistant sensei. She's 21 and she's super sweet.

The second girl's name was Gemma. (A/N: Maia Mitchell, love her too!) She was Australian. She's just moved to the States, only because her parents had just passed away. She's living here with her cousin, Joey. She is going to go to school to be a teacher; she just needs the money of the tuition. She's 19.

The last girl's name was Gianna. (A/N: Jadin Gould) She was born in Italy, but she moved here when she was three. She was 22, and she's been baking since she was 12. She just graduated college with a major in early childhood education and a minor in business. She wants to work during her school breaks and every day after 2:00. She seems pretty nice and she's extremely bubbly.

I went behind the counter to get my phone and head across the street when I heard the bell ring. "Sorry, we're closed and I don't think I can hire anyone else." I said, not looking up.

"I'm not here for a job, I'm looking for a Kim Brewer, she was my best friend when I was little and when I moved away, we lost contact. And now, I'm telling you my life story. I'm so–" I stood up behind the counter and gasped at the sight of her face.

"Kaylee? Is it really you?" I asked, shocked.

"Kimmers! I've missed you so much! You don't know what happened when I had to leave there's so much I have to tell you! Where's Jackie-boy?" She asked all at once.

I giggled and grabbed her hand before locking the door and ran across the street, practically dragging her behind me. "Jack, Jack! I found her! I found your sister! Kaylee's back!" I yelled, barging into the doors and totally interrupting his last interview.

"I'm sorry about her, but, the good news is that you got the job, welcome to Brewer's Black Belts, Matt." Jack said, glaring at me.

"Matt, this is where your big interview was? I wish you would have told me!" Kaylee said, going over to Matt and giving him a playful punch. (A/N: Kaylee is Nina Dobrev and Matt is Andrew Garfield; I'm in love with him)

"Sorry, Kay, I wanted to surprise you." Matt said, giving Kaylee a kiss.

Jack's head popped up at the sound of Kaylee's nickname. He squinted his eyes before they almost popped out of his head. "Kaylee? Kaylee Marie Brewer? Where have you been?" Jack said, running over to her, picking her up, and spinning her around.

Because of Jack's constant rejoicing, Katy came out of the office, with her blanket in hand. "Momma, when will Daddy shut up?" She asked, well more like whined. I giggled and said nothing to her response.

"I think I'll just move your wedding appointment to next weekend." Kaylee said.

"You're our wedding planner?" Jack asked, making his eyes even bigger. She nodded before he made the perfect suggestion, "How about we go get lunch together?"

"Yeah, meet us in 45 minutes at this address, we have to go pick up our daughter, see you there." Kaylee said, grabbing Matt's hand and walking out of the door.

I looked at Jack and chuckled before he realized what having a daughter meant, "He knocked up my sister!"

*Time Skip*

We just got to the mall. I was about to do some hardcore shopping before Jack said, "One outfit for everyone, okay?"

I grabbed Katy before he handed me 150 bucks. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading off.

Mine and Katy's first stop was to the Baby Gap. There, we got her a jean, button up shirt and some tan ballet flats. Then, we went to Gymboree and got her a black skater skirt and cute, white, lace headband with a white flower on it.

Then, on to my outfit. We went to Charlotte Russe after I saw a dress on the mannequin that I instantly fell in love with. It was a simple, long-sleeved, black skater dress with a white, lace collar. I was about to check out when I saw the perfect black heels. I tried them on quickly, noticing that we only had 15 minutes before we were supposed to arrive at the restaurant.

I practically tossed Katy on my side and sprinted to the restrooms to get ready. I claimed the family restroom; I had to battle a woman with three kids for it!

I brushed Katy's hair up into a bun; all except for her bangs, and put the headband on her head. I told her to get dressed at the same that I did. I freshened up the makeup on my face and took my hair out of the fishtail braid that it was in before jumping to the sound of banging on the door. "Hurry up lady!" The woman from before yelled.

I hoisted Katy back onto my hip, seeing that we had seven minutes left. As I was running out of the mall with the bags in my hand, I passed a kiosk with cute purses or mothers and kids. I looked down at Katy, who nodded at me. I giggled before buying matching black bags.

I ended up having 28 dollars change. I handed it to him before hopping in the back with Katy.

Five minutes later we arrived at the restaurant. Ooooh Red Lobster, my favorite. This is officially my best birthday ever. Despite the circumstances, I got my best friend back, my child was happy, my babies were healthy, and Jack was happy.

When we got out of the car, I realized how extremely attractive Jack looked. He had on a plain, white, tight t-shirt with grey jeans and a pair of brown leather boots. I seriously wanted to 'jump his bones,' as Grace would say if she were here with me. I got a tad sad before putting on my happy face and continuing forward. (A/N: Outfits on profile!)

When we walked in, I saw Kaylee, Matt, and a pale little girl with fiery red, curly, long hair; that must be their daughter. Kaylee and I waved at each other before we met each other. Matt walked up to the counter and said table for six; four adults and two kids.

They gave us a booth before and said our waitress would be with us shortly. Kaylee and I were sitting across from each other; on the inside of the booth, Katy and the other girl were across from each other; in the middle, and Jack and Matt were across from each other.

"What's your little girl's name?" I asked Kay.

"That's Lacey, we just call her Lace." Kaylee said, smiling and smoothing down the wild hair on her daughter's head.

"Katy, how about you play with Lace?" I said, gesturing towards the girl in front of her.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She's six, she turned six in August." She replied.

I went to ask her another question before but our waitress came and interrupted. "Hey Matty, who's your friend?" She asked, going to touch Jacks' face, who quickly backed away. (A/N: The waitress is Megan Fox)

"You don't need to know, he's getting married in a 9 days, he has a child right behind him, and his fiancée is a pregnant, hormonal, fifth degree black belt. So, I suggest you to leave him alone. Got it?" I said, before thinking. This chick is seriously pissing me off; even if he's mine by force, Jack is still mine. "And Matty, he has a wife and a child who he just so happens to love. I hope I've made myself clear." I continued.

"Sorry, I didn't know your fiancé was taken, what would you all like to drink though?" She asked, nervously.

Each person said the drink that they wanted before she gave us the much appreciated biscuits and left.

There was an awkward silence between the adults, before Kaylee broke it. "So, Jack, Kim, tell me what's happened since I left?"

"Well," Kim started. "After you left, I needed a new best friend, so Jack took on that role. You know, because due to his extreme hero complex, he couldn't stand to see me sad. But, he's been my best friend ever since. But, three years ago, my parents died. And, since your parents never really liked me, when Jack asked them if I could stay with him, they kicked him out after a huge argument. But, I had Katy a couple weeks before their deaths. After the funeral, everyone in Seaford paid for an apartment for us, so, that's what's been happening recently. Oh, and after a drunken night of mine, I got pregnant with twins!" I said, excitedly. "What about you?" I asked.

"After my biological mom found me and got full custody over me, and I had to leave my adoptive family, we moved out here. I met Matt on my first day of sixth grade and we started dating the year after. He proposed to me at our high school graduation. We got married after out college graduation. I got a job at St. David's School, helping with the pre-schoolers. And Matt got one at a law firm. Then, I got pregnant with Lace. And now that she's six, we're trying for another one. That's basically my life." She ended, smiling at her family.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim's POV:

Catching up with Kaylee was pretty fun. I'm just so tired. I haven't stopped moving since I woke up this morning and I seriously doubt that it's healthy for the kids. And, we still have to go trick or treating and go to dinner and some fancy restaurant; which means I have to look pretty.

"Jack?" I asked. We were in the car heading home from Red Lobster. I looked at me, gesturing for me to continue. "Can we just have dinner after we get home for trick or treating? I'm tired and I don't want to do this anymore." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. Whelp, there are those infamous pregnancy hormones.

"Kimmy, calm down. Everything will be fine. I'll drop you and Katy off so y'all can get ready for trick-or-treating. I can get ready after I get back. We need groceries anyway; now's the perfect time to load up on them. Then, when we get back I'll bake something and give you a soothing massage because I don't like seeing my Kimmy stressed like this. Your Jackie-Pie's got it all under control." He said all at once. He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently before resting it on the console.

I took a deep breath before I asked the one question that could break our friendship. "Jack, what are we? Like, do you actually like me at all or am I just a joke to you?" I blurted out quickly.

"What? Kim of course not, you could never be a joke to me. And I'm in love with you Kimmy, you know that. Well, I thought you knew that. I thought that we were in love with each other." Jack said. Our car had come to a stop and Jack had gotten out.

"Jack! Where are you going?" I asked. He nodded his head towards the front door of our house. I giggled before I went to get Katy out, who was again sleeping. Geez, she sounds like the pregnant one. I've got to admit that she hadn't been sleeping as well because we've been on the road so much; she's probably just catching up on some hours.

I took her in and took her upstairs and set her on her bed before going to get the water started for our bubble bath. Then, I went downstairs to catch Jack before he left.

"You were right Jack! I'm in love with you." I said, practicing what I would say when I saw him. "No, stupid Kim, that's too straightforward." I said to myself.

"Actually, I think that was that was the perfect way of telling me." Jack said.

I was in such a trance on our staircase that I didn't even notice his presence. "Jack! I, umm, I, I didn't see you there." I said, quickly, becoming super interested in my shoes.

"Oh, I don't mind. I knew you felt the same for me, Buttercup." He said, smirking and climbing the stairs, coming closer to me.

When he reached me, he cupped my face in both of his hands and kissed me softly. It was like a little cute, five-second peck. When he pulled away, I looked into his eyes and saw something that I hadn't seen before; love. I hooked my fingers into his collar and bought his face down to mine before kissing my passionately. When that boy put his hands around my waist, and mine into his hair, I knew I was a goner.

This was really important; to milk this situation for everything that I could. Mainly because he'd probably realize who I was and what we were doing and he wouldn't even look at me the same. Also, because the first time this happened, I was too drunk to have any recollection of the matter.

Jack pushed me up against the door of our room. That's funny; I don't even remember walking up the stairs. I was broken out of my confused trance when he grabbed my left leg he hooked it around his waist. I hoisted myself up on his lean waist before he walked us into my- our bedroom. He walked us backwards for what seemed like ages before he laid me down on the bed. The both of us crawled up the bed, in, sync; never breaking our lip lock. I felt Jack put both his hands beside my head, when I took control. I rolled us over and pulled him up by his collar before I slid my hands down his torso before reaching the hem and taking it off, breaking our kisses for a brief second. His hands went around to my back, grabbing the zipper and slowly dragging it down my vertebrae. I mindlessly slipped my arms out of both sleeves as he broke away from my lips. I quietly whimpered at the loss of contact before he started to line kisses down my neck. I let out a breathy moan as he bit down on the spot between my neck and my shoulder.

Then, I heard something dripping...almost like water? Then, I remembered what I was doing; running bath water. I pushed him off of me and ran into the bathroom, making it just before the water was going to spill out. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jack putting his shirt back on.

"Sorry about that, it's just I couldn't resist. It was like I lost complete control of my body." Jack said, looking down and scratching the back of his neck. He always had that really adorable habit of doing that when he was nervous.

I walked over to him and made him look at me. "Jack, it wasn't a mistake. I kinda liked it. And, meant what I said." I started, "But, you have to go to the store while Katy and I get Halloween ready. I wonder what our costumes are." I continued. I walked over to the closet and opened it.

A note fell out and said, "Because the three of you love Peter Pan." I looked up and gasped! There was a little Tinker Bell costume, a Wendy Darling dress with a bow, and temporary hair spray, and a Peter Pan costume; I can't wait to see Jack. He hates dressing up for anything.

"Bye, Kimmy." Jack said, grabbing a jacket and walking out.

I went back into the bathroom and poured the Bath and Body Works Mad about You bubble bath into the water before mixing it up.

After I was done, I went back out into the bedroom and plopped down on the plush bed. I sighed before getting up and looking my phone. I figured that it was in Katy's room or downstairs. I checked Katy's room and lo and behold, there it was.

I picked it up before scrolling through my contacts and calling him. After one and a half rings, he picked up. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah Jack, I'm fine. I have an idea. So, you know how we always go trick-or-treating, like, it's a tradition. I feel that since we are starting over, we should start new traditions; like on someone's birthday, staying in and watching movies until 2 AM."

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. You know, I never did like Halloween. But, I gotta check out. I'll be home in 10 minutes." Jack said, before hanging up.

I walked back into Katy's room and woke up her saying, "You ready for a bubble bath?" She giggled and nodded before motioning for me to pick her up.

I walked her into the bathroom before we took off our clothes and put our hands in headbands and messy buns, so it wouldn't get wet. Then we stepped in and had our bubble fun.

Jack's POV:

I had just left Wal-Mart to pick us up some clothes for tomorrow. Tonight, we're going to have Pepperoni Pizza Lasagna Rolls, I know they sound disgusting but they're delicious. And the best thing is that Katy _loves_ making them.

I got the groceries out of the back of the minivan before going in and hearing a series of loud laughter. I put everything down in the kitchen before climbing the stairs and entering our bedroom. I walked in the bathroom and smiled at the sweet mother-daughter scene in front of me. Kim and Katy were both in the bath tub; don't worry, I couldn't see anything over the bubbles. And Katy was sitting on Kim's lap and Kim had their foreheads touching each other and they were just laughing.

"Oh, um, Kim, we can start cooking whenever. I'll just go shower in the guest room." I said, distracting her from our child. While Kim was looking at me, Katy took the chance to soak Kim's head with water.

"Kathryn Marie Brewer!" Kim said, splashing her back. "So much for keeping our hair dry!" She continued before turning to me. "Well, Jack, I'll wash our hair and we'll be out…eventually." She finished.

I chuckled before leaving and going to the guest room to take a quick 10 minute shower.

Kim's POV:

I quickly washed mine and Katy's hair before giving her shampoo of her own. She put it in my hair and started to play with it; as I did the same to her. Somewhere in our playtime, Jack walked in and said our PJs were on the bed. Katy and I got out of the bathtub and walked over to the shower to give our hair a good rinse. I wrapped her up in a fluffy white towel and did the same to myself before leaving the bathroom and going to the bed.

I kept my towel on and dried off Katy and put on her cute, Hello Kitty, pajamas. She hopped off the bed before running out of the room saying, "Daddy, I'm coming to get you!"

I giggled at her energy. I guess she got it back after sleeping all the time. I slipped on the silk pajama pants and the tight, black tank top. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I could see my baby bump…a lot. I guess since I wore loose shirts all the time, I never really looked at it. I rubbed both my hands across my stomach before smiling even more than before. "Hi babies, this is your mommy here. I just wanted you to know that I love you both and I can't wait to see y'all when you come out. Me and Daddy and your sister, Katy love you very much." I said. I rubbed them again and felt something jam my stomach. I ran my hand over the spot again and felt the same sensation; it was just two instead of one.

I ran downstairs and met Jack and Katy in the kitchen. "Jack, Jack, they're kicking! The babies are kicking!" I yelled with excitement.

Jack turned around with Katy on his hip and putting her down before running to me. I put his hands on the spot and they started up again! "Hey, it's Daddy. I love you guys and even though you all weren't planned, I still can't wait to see your beautiful faces when you come out! I hope you look like your Mommy, because if you do, she'll have to compete for the prettiest person in the world. I love you and I'll see you soon!" Jack said. He pulled my shirt up over my stomach and kissed the stomach in the two places where there was previous action. "Two black belt s in the making." He said, pulling my shirt down and standing up to kiss me.

"Um, Mommy, who was Daddy talking to?" Katy said, trying to climb up my legs.

I reached down and picked her up before starting, "Well, you see, when two people love each other very much, they want to have a baby; kinda like you. So, Mommy and Daddy decided that it was time to have another baby, but instead, we are going to have two little babies. You're going to be a big sister! Are you excited?" I asked.

"Yeah! I get to teach my sister what to do!" She said, bouncing in my arms.

The rest of the night, we made Pepperoni Pizza Lasagna Roll Ups. Then, we watched Disney movies until Katy fell asleep.

*Time Skip*

Kim's POV:

I woke up and noticed that Jack was still asleep. I got up and brushed my teeth and looked for some clothes. I looked all over the house before I saw a bag by the door. Bingo. I went upstairs with the bag and got dressed. Before getting Katy up and doing the same with her; we always went food shopping together. I got Jack's wallet and the keys and left to stock up on food. (A/N: Outfits on profile…I finally learned how to hyperlink it)

When we arrived at Publix, Katy ran over to the Racecar Buggy. I put her in and we started on isle one.

Milk? Check. Yogurt? Check. Cheese? Check. Butter? Check. Ice Cream? Check. Check. Check. Now, onto non-refrigerated things.

"What do you want for snack when you start school, Katy?" I asked, kissing her nose.

"I would like to have some gummies, some Wheat Thins, some Pudding, Lunchables!" She said, excitedly.

"AHHHH!" A familiar voice yelled behind me.

I turned around to see Ryleigh. "Hey, Ry. What brings you here on this fine Friday morning?" I asked, happily.

"Oh, nothing much. Ryan and I are just doing some food shopping. We're running a little low. Who is that beautiful little girl you have with you?" She said her voice full of pep.

"This is Kathryn Marie Brewer, but we call her Katy." I said, rubbing her head.

"How old are you Ms. Katy?" Ry asked my sweet girl. She showed Ryleigh three fingers.

"Both our birthdays were yesterday. I turned 22 and she turned 3. Oh the joys of children." I said, giggling.

I must have accidently brushed my hand over my stomach because Ryleigh's eyes went to it. She grabbed the man behind her and goes, "Look, Ry, that's what I'll look like in just a few months!" She started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Yup, you caught me. I'm 20 weeks with twins." I said, openly rubbing my belly. "Whelp, I should be going now. Jack's at home waiting and I still have to get lunch stuff for Katy." I said, starting to walk away.

"Wait, you have two kids?" She asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant with two; but no, Jack is my husband. She you on Monday, Ryleigh."

*Time Skip*

We just got back to the house. "HONEY, I'M HOME!" I said, putting Katy down.

I walked in the living room to start my journey up the stairs.

"JACK?!"


	9. BABY NAMES!

So, for the babies!

Twin Boy/Girl:

Bryan Michael & Brynn Michelle

Henry Daniel & Hailee Danielle

Kaleb Gabriel & Kalani Gabriella

Alexander Philip & Avery Penelope

Elijah Ryan & Elease Rachel

Isaiah Victor & Isabelle Victoria

Caleb Nathaniel & Cosette Natalia

Twin Girl/Girl:

Baylee Makayla & Brittney Mackenzie

Hanna Daisy & Harper Dakota

Kaitlyn Genvieve & Kyla Gianna

Amelia Paige & Anya Paisley

Evelyn Rae & Elease Rylie

Isla Valerie & Isabelle Victoria

Carrie Natalie & Courtney Natalia

Twin Boy/Boy:

Bryce Marcus & Bryan Michael

Hank Dalton & Henry Dallas

Kaden Gabriel & Kyle Gregory

Adam Philip & Alex Palmer

Elijah Ryder & Easton Ross

Isaiah Victor & Isaac Vance

Charles Nathaniel & Caleb Nicholas

Put your answers in the Review! Lasts until Chapter 10 or 11!


End file.
